


Can't Hold Back Any Longer

by seraphina_iclyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Jo - Freeform, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, Sex, explicit - Freeform, relationship, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_iclyn/pseuds/seraphina_iclyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo confronts Dean about treating her like a child. When she doesn't back down, he explains to her that it's easier to stay away than face his feelings. All that pent up tension leads to some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold Back Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dean or Jo, I am just having fun with their characters. No infringement intended.

“I know you think I’m just a kid,” Jo said, cleaning her gun.

“You’re not a kid, Jo,” Dean responded.

“Then why do you treat me like one?”

“Because…” Dean started to answer but then stopped and went back to reading the news articles, looking for a lead.

Jo put her gun down and stomped over to Dean. They were sitting in Dean’s motel room, researching some strange incidents while Sam was out checking a lead. Dean was reading on the bed, and Jo had been sitting at the table. Now she stood before him, her hands on her hips, staring down angrily at the hunter. 

“Because why, Dean?”

“Look, forget it, okay? We have a case to work on. You’re not a kid, let’s just leave it at that. Now back off.”

“Forget it? No, Dean, I have to deal with you treating me like a kid every time we work together. You take a minute and forget the case. Why do you treat me like a kid?!?”

Dean put the articles down and stood up, “Because it’s easier, okay, Jo?” Dean was clearly upset, he walked passed Jo, into the bathroom. He left the door open as he ran the tap and splashed water on his face. Jo’s frustration melted away when she saw that Dean was upset. Sure, she was frustrated at him, but she hated to see him upset; she loved him after all. Jo walked slowly over to Dean. 

“Easier than what, Dean?” Jo asked quietly and tentatively, “Please, just be open with my for once. I’m not some fragile little thing. Talk to me Dean, please.”

“It’s easier than looking at you as the woman I want to be with,” Dean turned to confess to Jo, “hunters lose too much. I can’t lose you.”

They looked at each other for a slow motion second before they kissed. Dean, scooped Jo up and set her on the bathroom sink. They continued to make out, all of the feelings that they had been ignoring finally coming to the surface. Dean used his strong arms to pull Jo against him, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues explore one another’s mouths. This was everything that Dean had been fighting against; he had lost so much already that he didn’t want to let himself care for Jo- he didn’t want to lose her. Jo couldn’t get close enough to Dean to satisfy her. She wrapped her legs around Dean’s waist to pull him into her.

“I know you’re not a kid, Jo,” Dean whispered into her ear. He lightly tugged the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her to look up so that he could more easily kiss her neck.  
“Finally you acknowledge that,” Jo answered. She pushed Dean’s undone flannel shirt off of his shoulders. 

“I’m going to prove to you how much I acknowledge that,” Dean said in a gruff sexual charged voice. 

Dean then pulled his flannel the rest of the way off of his arms. The he pulled Jo’s t shirt up and off of her. Jo pulled on Dean’s shirt to help him take it off. There was another tangle of tongues and panting as Dean took off Jo’s bra. Jo fumbled with Dean’s belt, so Dean helped her. He wasted no time by taking his pants and boxers off in one quick motion. He went to start kissing Jo more. 

 

“Wait, Dean, do you have…” Jo managed to ask.

“Oh, right, one sec,” Dean went over to his duffle bag by the bed and grabbed a package of condoms. 

He returned, holding the package up, “a hunter is always prepared,” he said as he winked at Jo. 

They returned to kissing each other, pulling each other closer. Dean reached down and undid Jo’s jeans. Jo put her arms down by her side and pushed against the sink counter, this lifted her up just enough for Dean to pull her pants off of her without her needing to jump down. Dean threw her pants to the floor. Dean put the condom on and kissed Jo again. 

The sink put Jo at the perfect height, Dean slowly entered Jo, careful not to force things, but Jo was clearly ready for him. The pent up desire made Jo wet enough that even without foreplay, Dean was able to slide in. The pressure of Dean slowly filling her made Jo gasp. Within a few thrusts, Dean had worked to a steady pace. Jo wrapped her legs around him again and slightly dug her fingers into Dean’s back. The two continued to take each other in, a twisted mass of desire until both hit their climaxes. 

After Dean pulled out, her put his fingers under Jo’s chin and tilted her face to his. Then he kissed her sweetly. He rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” Dean told her.

“I love you too,” she answered.


End file.
